


Stakeout

by ell



Series: Negotiations and Love Songs [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ell/pseuds/ell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go down for me, Neal?" Peter tries for offhand and casual, and fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> The third of a loosely collected set of Neal, Kate and Peter vignettes through the years

"Go down for me, Neal?" Peter tries for offhand and casual, and fails miserably. He really doesn't do flirting and the direct approach is not exactly what this situation calls for. It's been months in the making and he would swear he read the signs right. Elizabeth even tried to coach him on this part.

"What? Peter, no! We're on a stakeout. Your car smells like deviled ham."

"I don't mean now. This weekend. El says it would be fine, but she wants pictures."

"No. Peter, no. Not now, not this weekend. Not ever. What made you think you could even ask me that?" Neal's getting excited, his fingers are fidgeting, looking for something to latch on to, to distract him.

"You trust me." Peter tries to keep the question out of his voice.

"Peter, it's not about that. It's not...I don't do that. Not for you, not for anybody."

"You did with Kate."

"That was different. Wait. How do you..."

"Surveillance video." Peter doesn't add that he thinks those 25 minutes of footage are the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life and refueled his Caffrey obsession every time he thought about quitting and chasing easier criminals. He also doesn't mention just how he got to see that particular video and what con Kate was trying to play when he did.

"That was different." Neal sounds far away, like he's gone to a room in a loft a million miles from here. The emotions are running through him faster than Peter can understand, but he does get that he's messed this up totally, from the start to this. He wishes El were here, or even Mozzie. Before he can open his mouth, Neal speaks again.

"Peter, you can't ask me that. You can't." Neal's gone still except for his eyes. Peter watches as they flicker to his leg, his ankle and back. Oh god. Peter's an idiot. A first class, badge-carrying moron.

"Sorry. Forget I even asked." Wait. That didn't come out right at all. "Neal, I didn't mean…"

His next attempt at apology is cut off by Neal's mouth, hot and just a bit vicious. He goes with it, wraps his arms around Neal and keeps going with it until suddenly Neal's not kissing him anymore, but has his head buried against Peter's neck. Peter keeps holding on, not sure what's happening here anymore. Neal's back shivers and heaves slightly beneath his palms and he tightens his embrace. After a minute, Neal disengages, straightens up in his seat and runs a hand through his hair. When he looks at Peter again, he looks exactly like Neal.

"C'mon Peter. Let's order Thai and play catch the bad guy in ten moves or less again."

Peter still has no idea what just happened.


End file.
